prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kise Yayoi/Image Gallery
Official Profiles Cure Peace.PNG|Cure Peace/Kise Yayoi Profile (Toei Animation) curehpeaceprofile.gif|Cure Peace Profile (TV Asahi) 553.PNG|Cure Peace Profile (Toei Animation) cure.peace.movprof.png|Cure Peace Movie profile SmilePreCureChibi_Yayoi.png|Cure Peace's child profile Princesspeace.jpg|Cure Peace's Princess Form Chara_sm_chara_02.png|Cure Peace profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagepeace.jpg|Cure Peace's pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Smile3.jpg|Cure Peace profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage.2.Peace.Concept.PNG|Cure Peace's concept art for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi peace.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Peace's special blackboard profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi 452.PNG|Yayoi in her winter school uniform YayoiSchool2.jpg|Yayoi in her summer school uniform C3 3.jpg|Yayoi in her winter casual clothes Yayoi Summer.jpg|Yayoi in her summer casual clothes yayoi.movprof.png|Yayoi's movie profile UltraCurePeace.jpg|Ultra Cure Peace concept tumblr_mz9qy0UiDt1qmlmyuo1_1280.jpg|Yayoi rough sketch NS326.jpg|Cure Peace's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi PC26.png|Cure Peace pose from Smile announcement poster Cure.Peace.full..jpg|Cure Peace poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Peace.png|Cure Peace pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c04_3_main.png|Cure Peace's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Glitter Peace.jpg|Glitter Peace's profile Cure Peace kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Peace's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Peace Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Peace's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Peace.png|Infant Cure Peace profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CurePeaceMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Peace from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Kise Yayoi Vlcsnap-2012-02-26-01h19m49s250.png|Yayoi teased for being a crybaby in episode 1. vlcsnap-2012-02-26-01h12m52s162.png|Yayoi playing volleyball. Yaoyidraw.jpg|Yayoi drawing. Yayoi.PNG|Yayoi's first time transforming in episode 3. Screen Shot 2012-02-25 at 6.12.38 PM.png|Yayoi gaining her Smile Pact in episode 3. YayoiSoloTransformation.png|Yayoi's individual sequence Smpc07-5.jpg|Yayoi in her secret base Yayoi.class.jpg|Yayoi in her false farewell Yayoisad.png|Yayoi in shock 56.jpg|Yayoi as a child in episode 19. Yoayiowish.png|Yayoi's wish in episode 21. sm24-008.jpg|Yayoi as a fairy in episode 24 Yayoi.30.png|Yayoi dreaming SmPC34YayoiRedHood.PNG|Yayoi as Red Riding Hood in episode 34. SmPC35YayoiRobot.png|Yayoi smiles holding a robot she liked in episode 35. kidyayoi.png|Yayoi transforming as a child SmPC39YayoiWand.png|Yayoi as the fairy godmother SmPC36YayoiPeaceThunder.PNG|Yayoi casting a spell on Miyuki Yayoi drawing.png|Yayoi drawing a volleyball in episode 40. Yayoi smiling.jpg|Yayoi smiling in episode 41. Yayoi_room.jpg|A view of Yayoi's room. Yayoi as Sun Wukong in the movie.jpg|Yayoi as Sun Wukong in the movie GoodYayoi.jpg|Yayoi is happy that her joke worked BadYayoi.jpg|Yayoi gets scared of how some people reacted to it Akane, Yayoi and Miyuki as the little pigs.png|Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi as the little pigs Yayoiintro.png|Yayoi whispering to Miyuki Yayoi mothers day.jpg|Yayoi's picture of Chiharu Chiharu n yayoi.jpg|Yayoi tricked Chiharu Yayoi is excited.png|Yayoi is excited Cure Peace jgfn.jpg|Official screenshot of Peace images (32).jpg|Peace in Smile Pretty Cure!'s opening Peace.2.png|Peace's rosy cheeks Cure Peace Rock Paper Scissors (Scissors).jpg|Peace's intro speech Peacethunder4.jpg|Cure Peace using Peace Thunder peacecrying.jpg|Cure Peace cries Cure Peace eyecatch.jpg|Cure Peace eyecatch Cure Peace eyecatch 2.jpg|Cure Peace eyecatch 2 Princess Peace eyecatch.jpg|Princess Peace eyecatch jankenpon.jpg|Akaoni's "rock" loses to Peace's "paper" sunnyteasespeace.jpg|Sunny teasing Peace about her introductory speech Smpc10-9.jpg|Cure Peace crying Smpc11-8.jpg|Cure Peace fighting Rainbow healing peace.jpg|Peace during Rainbow Healing Peace.crying.PNG|Cure Peace begins to cry happily after she remembered her father, Yuuichi Peacelight.png|Cure Peace hits Akaoni. Smaprevol20-endcard.jpg|Princess Peace Rainbowburstpeac.jpg|Cure Peace during Rainbow Burst Baby Peace.PNG|Little Cure Peace's intro in episode 38 Peacekid.png|Cure Peace as a child episode 38 Young.peace.thunder.PNG|Peace Thunder (Kid Version) Ultra Peace.png|Ultra Cure Peace in episode 47 ElectrocutedPeace.jpg|Electrocuted Cure Peace CurePeaceLightning.jpg|Cure Peace ready to attack PeaceCrying.jpg|Cure Peace crying Serious Peace.jpg|Serious Peace Peace about to charge up her Smile Pact.jpg|Peace about to charge up her Smile Pact Peace tries not to cry.jpg|Peace tries not to cry Peace uses rock.jpg|Peace uses rock Peace stands tall.jpg|Peace stands tall Peace looks at the bowling ball in excitement.jpg|Peace looks at the bowling ball in excitement Peace apologizes.jpg|Peace apologizes Peace is surprised.jpg|Peace is surprised Awkward Peace.jpg|Awkward Peace Peace gets caught in a hoop.jpg|Peace gets caught in a hoop Peace is shocked.jpg|Peace is shocked Peace is worried.jpg|Peace is worried Peace is serious.jpg|Peace is serious Peace stares at Joker in horror.jpg|Peace stares at Joker in horror Peace in tears.jpg|Peace in tears Peace doing the peace signs.jpg|Peace doing the peace signs Peace can pilot the robot.jpg|Peace can pilot the robot Peace isn't sure what she's doing.jpg|Peace isn't sure what she's doing Peace cries.jpg|Peace cries Peace is excited.jpg|Peace is excited Peace is tired.jpg|Peace is tired Peace screams at Akaoni.jpg|Peace screams at Akaoni Peace tries her best.jpg|Peace tries her best Peace starts to tear up.jpg|Peace starts to tear up Upgraded Cure Peace is born.jpg|Upgraded Cure Peace is born Upgraded Peace fighting.jpg|Upgraded Peace fighting Upgraded Peace during the fight.jpg|Upgraded Peace during the fight Upgraded Peace punching.jpg|Upgraded Peace punching Upgraded Cure Peace.jpg|Upgraded Cure Peace Peace Thunder Hurricane.jpg|Peace Thunder Hurricane Peace smiles at Bad End Peace.jpg|Peace smiles at Bad End Peace Ultra Cure Peace during the attack.jpg|Ultra Cure Peace during the attack Cure peace in precure all stars new stage.png|Peace in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer Peace in New Stage Final Battle.png|Cure Peace in All Stars New Stage 3 CurePeaceHCPC.jpg|Cure Peace saying the congratulatory message in episode 29 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Miracle Peace Yayoi's Miracle Peace.png|Yayoi's Miracle Peace in episode 41. Miracle Peace 1.png|Yayoi's Miracle Peace protects her from the villain in her dream. Miracle Peace 2.png|Yayoi's Miracle Peace fighting the villain in episode 41. Miracle Peace Concept Art.jpg|Miracle Peace concept art Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Miracle Peace's civilian identity Others Masahiropeace.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Peace Masahirosunnypeace.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Sunny & Peace nakagawapeace.jpg|Nakagawa Shoko, a famous Japanese talent/singer, draws Peace. powerup peace card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Peace. peaceintro.PNG|Cure Peace introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. Peace in Pretty Cure Online.PNG|Cure Peace fighting in Pretty Cure Online Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery